User talk:TPercival
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BBC Video (UK) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snelfu (talk) 14:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) TPercival, that's cool that you made a CLG Wiki account! Anyway, I just want to apologize for my latest vandalism on Company Bumpers Wiki from May 9, 2015. Before that date, I have been putting fake bumpers on the Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumpers. I've read your comments about that on May 9, and I've decided that I wouldn't put fake bumpers anymore; instead, I'll talk about them to other contributors. On May 9, I've vandalized a bit, by putting down "of your mom" on the Schoolhouse Rock Feature Presentation bumper on the Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID pages. I put it down on the Music/Sounds section of the Schoolhouse Rock bumper. So why did I choose to type that? Well, it's a quick story: I have been using the phrase "your mom" around some of my friends at my school (Black River Middle School in Chester Township, New Jersey). Those friends included Casey Lombardo, Justin Hyde, Brendan Verhoist, and Austin Shastay. Ever since, that phrase has been stuck in my brian, and I've said other phrases related to that: "your grandma" and "your mama". They were pretty funny when I said them, and I usually say it in my Social Studies, Math, and Spanish classes, and on May 9, that phrase has sneaked up on me. Such teachers found it So I found a particular spot to put down "of your mom" on the Schoolhouse Rock FP bumper section. The particular spot I found was "And now, our feature presentation." I figured out a way to extend that sentence and make it into a pun, so I put down "of your mom" after that sentence. And that's why I got banned from the wiki. My IP address was blocked for infinite, and during that time, I thought of making a secondary account called "AppropriateEditing=Yes, Vandalizing=No", and I felt like that my ban had gone too far. So I'm sorry for my vandalizing on the Company Bumpers Wiki, and I promise I won't do it again, EVEN if I choose to edit things on that site. So, since you heard my explantaion, would you please forgive me for my previous actions on Company Bumpers Wiki, and unblock me if you feel that my explanation was appropriate? One more thing: if I edit things on this CLG Wiki site, I promise NOT to do any vandalizing here, either. 00:30, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Will. Hey TPercival, do you ever look at the Paramount Home Entertainment logos on the original Closing Logos Wiki site? I found two PHE logos that aren't logos, but feature presentation bumpers. I think that page would be better suited if the feature presentation bumpers would be replaced by the videotaped versions of the 1986 and 2002 movie logos: 1. Paramount Home Entertainment "Majestic Mountain" Logo (1987-2003) 2. Paramount Home Entertainment "Ultra Majestic Mountain" Logo (2002-2006) If you want, tell contributors about these logos and how those feature presentation bumpers shouldn't be on this page. 10:26, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Will Anyone interested on contributing to my Wikis I have created Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki and Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki. Would anyone be interested of contributing to my wikis? --TPercival (talk) 15:07, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey!!!!! :) CD20Boy2014 (talk) 01:42, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Saving yourself some hassle When you see a sockpuppet of Caidin Johnson, you don't need to say anything to him. He's been doing this for over six years, so it's a waste of time to try and get him to change his behavior. Just set a permanent block and put the reason as "returning vandal" or "sockpuppet of Caidin". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:02, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm very well aware of this Caidin issue. But mark my words, he will soon get bored and get the message that vandalism is forbidden here. --TPercival (talk) 20:43, April 12, 2018 (UTC) TPercival, I need you to get involved with the situation regarding Alp and Santiago and have a brief conversation about it with NewYorkCity101 to get these two banned from Fandom due to their behavior on other wikis.--Muzzarino 08:36, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :Is the situation located on Logopedia? Could you tell me more of Alp and Santiago? Because I was mainly on YouTube and Warner Bros. Entertainment Wiki --TPercival (talk) 11:01, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::It's located on the this and the other CLG dream logo rip off, they harassed users and blocked them for blocking Alp, Mike and Santiago from the wiki which were told not to do so by George and they copied the rules originated on the CLG Wiki Dream logos on Wikifoundry and then after I unblocked the innocent users and tried to deal with the immature admins who re-promoted Mike (who is a sockpuppet of Coleeno) and deleted it because it was plagarized, they restored it and removed my rights, then block me from that wiki.--Muzzarino 11:09, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I'll inform NewYorkCity101 about their insolence. --TPercival (talk) 11:15, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Also get them to get together to get the issue resolved and have them either remove the bans on the first rip-off part of the harassment or close the wiki.--Muzzarino 11:19, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hang on, are you saying you want me to speak with Santiago? I don't wanna make these things any worse. --TPercival (talk) 11:24, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::No, I want you to speak with NewYorkCity101 and the other good LP contributors about the incident and get together to fix the issue. I want Santiago, Mike and Alp to lose their admin rights on those wikis and get banned.--Muzzarino 11:27, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I'll rally the other good LP contributors about this. --TPercival (talk) 11:29, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::BTW, NewYorkCity101 is reporting the users to the Fandom staff. --TPercival (talk) 11:32, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Found a user who is THREATENING ME Look here. All I have to say is... "help..." --Rodney16 (talk) 20:18, January 10, 2019 (UTC) :I AM DEAD SERIOUS, THIS USER IS VANDALIZING BY UNDOING THE EDITS. (Sorry for my tone, but I'm getting a anxiety attack here.)--Rodney16 (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2019 (UTC) ::The admins will block him in time. Meanwhile, just ignore him, he is an attention seeker, that's all. Don't worry, they'll block him. Just remain calm. --TPercival (talk) 07:09, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Quick Question Do you happen to know why the "scare factors" were removed/replaced with "editor's notes"? The scare factors were one of my favorite parts of the CLG wikis, so I'd like some info about their removal. I'm completely out of the loop, so if the admins made a post explaining this, I'd appreciate if you could direct me to it. Santademon (talk) 11:57, May 12, 2019 (UTC) :Digifiend will explain the reason why. --TPercival (talk) 16:24, May 12, 2019 (UTC)